Benutzer Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker
center|600px Hallo und herzlich Willkommen auf Little Anis Diskussionsseite! Ihr habt Fragen, Anregungen oder Kritik zu meiner Person, meinen Bearbeitungen oder allgemein zur Jedipedia? Dann scheut euch nicht mir eine neue Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Gerne werde ich versuchen eure Kommentare zu beantworten und euch weiterzuhelfen. ---- __TOC__ Parallelen Hallo litttel ani!! Hältst du dich eigentlich für ´was besseres, den auserwählten oder so?? denkst du, du musst anderen die Arbeit wegschanppen, nur weil du meinst, du könntest es besser?? Ich hatte halt in letzter Zeit ein Wenig Klausustress und nur wenig Zeit, hatte echt keine Zeit an dem Text über Parallelen weiterzuschreiben. außerdem hab ich keinen eigenen Computer, kann somit nur dann dran, wenn der meines Vaters oder meiner Schwester frei ist. Jetzt haben bei uns in Rheinland-Pfalz die großen Ferien angefangen, meine Schwester ist auf Mallorca, ich setz mich an meinen Computer, lade die Seite von Jedipedia, und was seh ich da?? Mein Artikel, wofür ich alle Texte schon handschriftlich geschrieben habe, hat irgendjemand anderes fertig geschrieben.!!! Dasfind ich echt eine Sauerrei!! Immerhin gibt es auf dieser Seite (Jedipedia) hunderte andere Artikel, die man schreiben könnte!!! Yoda 66 12:44, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) P.S.:Wär schön, wenn du mir antworten würdest!! :Hallo Yoda66! Du brauchst nicht persönlich zu werden! Um eines mal klarzustellen: Ich habe dir gar nichts weggeschnappt und ich habe den Artikel auch nicht deshalb fertig geschrieben, weil ich denke, ich könnte es besser als du. Du kennst mich überhaupt gar nicht und mir gleich Böswilligkeit in die Schuhe zu schieben, ist höchst beleidigend. Wenn du auf diese Art jeden attackierst, dann bringt es wohl auch nichts, mehr das hier alles zu erklären. Aber ich versuche es trotzdem mal! Zu aller erst muss man mal sagen, dass der Artikel nicht ganz korrekt war und solche Sachen wie „muss ich noch nachschlagen“ kann man auf einem handschriftlichen Zettel notieren, sollte aber nicht in einen Artikel stehen, auch wenn dieser Under Construction ist. Sowas wirkt unfreiwillig komisch und zudem unseriös. Ferner hattest du den Artikel gute zwei Monate unter deinen Fittichen und dabei hast du nur wenige Sätze geschrieben, die – wie schon beschrieben – nicht ganz korrekt waren. Bestimmt hast du gemerkt, dass ich auf deiner Benutzerseite mein Interesse für den Artikel bekundet habe, solltest du nicht mehr weiter daran arbeiten wollen. Schon alleine deswegen, verwundert es mich, warum du mich so angreifst, denn aus meiner anfänglichen Frage kann man ja den Rückschluss ziehen, dass ich davon ausgegangen bin, du arbeitest nicht mehr an dem Artikel. Jedenfalls habe ich keine Antwort erhalten und den Artikel fertiggestellt. Hättest du innerhalb einer Woche nur kurz auf Jedipedia geklickt und mir geantwortet, wäre alles im Butter gewesen. Schweigen habe ich mit Abwesenheit in Verbindung gebracht, was ja nicht abwegig ist. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie viele Benutzer sich hier anmelden, einen Artikel anfangen, diesen Under Construction setzen, dann einfach im Nirwana des Internets verschwinden und nie wieder von sich hören lassen? Wohl kaum, wenn du mir doch so eine „Sauerei“ nachsagst.--Little Ani 18:56, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) schonOK, danke dass du dich überhauppt gemeldet hast und mir das erklärt hast, ich versuche mich zu bessern. 217.225.120.138 10:44, 30. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Bearbeitungshilfen Hallo Little Ani, ich gestalte gerade meine Benutzerseite neu und ich wollte dich fragen, ob es dir recht ist, dass ich die Bearbeitungshilfen deiner Seite auf meine übernehme. Gruß – Andro | ''Empfang'' 15:12, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ist mir egal. Das sind alles freie Links auf öffentliche Seiten. Selbstverständlich kannst du das übernehmen.--Little Ani 15:18, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich wollte der Höflichkeit wegen fragen. Danke – Andro | ''Empfang'' 15:20, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Ja, danke. Sehr freundlich von dir! Bild:--).gif--Little Ani 15:22, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Virdugo-Fälle Hallo Ani. Ich bin nochmals auf eine Ungereimtheit bezüglich Naboo gestoßen: Es wird in Alle Welten und Schauplätze nur von dem Virdugo-Fall als der größte Wasserfall in Theed gesprochen. Diesem Artikel nach zu urteilen, ist aber die Mehrzahl, sprich die Gesamtheit der Wasserfälle der Stadt, auch als Begriff zusammengefasst. Das zweite ist im Grunde logischer, da schließlich alle Fälle von ein und demselbsen Fluss gespeist werden. Man sagte mir, dass du das Buch hättest, was in dem Artikel als Quelle angegeben wird. Ich wäre dir deshalb dankbar, wenn du dort noch einmal genau nachsehen könntest, insbesondere was die Schreibweise (mit Bindestrich oder ohne) angeht. Liebe Grüße, Kyle22 18:02, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Sorry, dich enttäuschen zu müssen. Leider habe ich das Buch zu Angriff der Klonkrieger gar nicht. Dein Informant muss wohl nicht auf dem neuesten Stand sein... Bild:--).gif Bei dem Artikel kann ich dir dementsprechend recht wenig sagen, aber meiner Meinung kann man den Artikel gut und gerne neu schreiben, denn viel steht da ja nicht. Außerdem wurde der Artikel damals von einer IP-Adresse begonnen und da weiß man halt nicht, wie genau die es genommen hat.--Little Ani 21:38, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Gut, dann werde ich jetzt den Artikel Virdugo-Fälle erstellen und dort im HdK auf die Unklarheit hinweisen. Wenn sich doch noch eine andere Definition/Schreibweise finden sollte, kann man es immer noch korrigieren. Kyle22 19:18, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Battle for Hoth Was hälst Du von dieser Artikelvorschau? Kann ich die zum Artikel machen? --Juno 07:18, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ich kenne das Spiel nicht und kann das daher nicht beurteilen, ob der Artikel nun vollständig und richtig ist. Stilistisch kann ich sagen, dass der Lauftext dort nicht rein passt und entfernt oder umformatiert werden sollte.--Little Ani 18:48, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Und in welcher Art unformatiert? --Juno 06:52, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Weiß ich nicht, aber du musst doch selbst sehen, dass der Lauftext stilistisch gesehen überhaupt nicht in das Bild des Artikels passt. Er ist zu aufdringlich. Bei Film-Artikel wie Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung kann man sowas rein machen, weil der restliche Artikel auch um ein Vielfaches größer ist, aber bei diesem Artikel hier ist der Lauftext größer als der übrige Text und das sieht nun mal nicht gut aus. Eigentlich kann man den Lauftext auch ganz rausnehmen, weil der sowieso keine Informationen liefert.--Little Ani 09:17, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Kleine Hilfe Hi Ani, ich schreibe ja momentan an dem Buchartikel Die Macht des Todessterns und wollte jetzt wissen, ob zu "Dramatis Personae" alle Personen die erwähnt werden gehören? Naja mehr will ich jetzt für den Moment auch gar nicht wissen:) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 17:39, 29. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ja, alle handelnden Personen. Wird eine Person lediglich am Rande erwähnt, ist das für mich nicht handeln und wird daher auch nicht berücksichtigt. Anders kann es sein, wenn die Person in einer Rückblende erwähnt wird und dort eine tragende Rolle zur Handlung spielt.--Little Ani 18:22, 29. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank für die Hilfe:) Falls noch weitere Schwierigkeiten aufkommen, melde ich mich bestimmt nochmal;) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 13:29, 30. Jun. 2008 (CEST) alles rechtfertigen... Das hat mit alles rechtfertigen überhaupt nichts zu tun... Wirken und sein haben nunmal eine andere Bedeutung. Und ob jetzt waren wirklich viel besser ist, wage ich auch noch zu bezweifeln, weil zwischen dem letzten wurden und dem ersetzten Wort liegen noch 3 andere war/waren... Ich finds ja nicht nur gut, sondern sogar nötig (besonders bei mir...) dass die Sprache verbessert wird, aber dabei sollte halt der Sinn nicht verändert werden. Soll jetzt nicht böse gemeint sein, also nicht in den falschen Hals kriegen, ich wollte das nur klar stellen. Pandora Diskussion 22:25, 8. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Danke. Nett, dass du dich jetzt bei mir rechtfertigst, aber das wollte ich damit nicht bewirken. Mir ist natürlich auch die Verbesserung der Sprache wichtig, aber wenn es dir so wichtig ist, dass in zwei aufeinanderfolgenden Sätzen das gleiche Verb verwendet wird, weil es sich durch kein anderes ersetzen lässt, dann werde ich das halt so hinnehmen.--Little Ani 22:42, 8. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Genau das mein ich ja, es geht nicht da drum, dasselbe Verb zu verwenden, sondern den Sinn nicht zu verändern. Wenn etwas kleiner wirkt, dann kann es trotzdem größer sein. Die R6 sind aber kleiner und wirken nicht nur so. Pandora Diskussion 22:47, 8. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Artikel Nr. 9.000 Hi Little Ani, warum steht bei Neuigkeiten, dass es 9.000 Artikel gibt, aber bei dem Kasten "Willkommen" das es nur 8.998 Artikel gibt? MfG, Wolverine Koon 12:07, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Verwende den Link: Cache leeren! Gruß, --Little Ani 12:12, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Achso... hm, die Admins haben alte Artikel gelöscht und jetzt stimmt es nicht mehr. Komisch!--Little Ani 12:12, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST)